


Witch

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch

"That witch better get her hands off my man or I'm going to drop her off the roof!" Lucas snarled.

"Calm down, Lucas," Berko told him. "You know Joe flirts with everyone; he doesn't mean anything by it."

"It's not him I'm worried about," Lucas snapped.

He looked up as Joe dipped Jane and she took the opportunity to squeeze his ass. "That's it!" he growled. "That ass is mine."

Berko groaned as Lucas broke away and stalked across the roof, the gang scattering out of his way as he passed.

Grabbing Joe, Lucas kissed him hard. "You are mine!"


End file.
